The Tiger beneath the Sakura Tree
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Crossover in which Zoro and Sanji of One Piece are tossed into Soul Society from Bleach. Zoro has an exciting encounter, crossing swords with Kuchiki Byakuya, which perks intense interest between the two of them. Zoro x Byakuya, Sanji x Renji.
1. Introduction

Since this is just an introduction, setting the scene for the story I want to write, I'm sorry to disappoint but there will be no smut. Hopefully we'll be getting somewhere in Chapter 1, and I hope you'll stick with me for that. :)

Notes:

Ittouryuu: lit. one katana flow, i.e., one sword style.

Nitouryuu: two sword style.

Iai: style of drawing, killing the opponent, and then returning the blade to the sheath as fast as possible.

Santouryuu: three sword style.

"Chire": v. to scatter or flutter, used to describe falling flower petals, esp. blossoms.

Hamon: wavy line of coloration along the shinogi of a sword, resulting from complicated heat treatments. This is one way to judge the quality of a sword.

Shinogi: ridge line of a katana, between the sharp edge and the blunt side.

...

Introduction

...

"So."

Sanji lit up, leaning on a fence in what appeared to be Edo-period Japan. "Basically that guy's power was the Over-Over Fruit, which can cross people over from one anime into another. Is that it?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he leaned on the same fence. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

As they stood there, people in ragged, patch-worked kimonos - along with the occasional rickshaw - passed through the narrow, dirt streets, buying and selling and chatting and living their lives, threading in and out of old wooden buildings that all had a very distinct Edo feel about them. There was not a pirate nor indeed a foreigner of any kind in sight. To say nothing of the fact that they were no longer in the middle of the sea.

Sanji glanced around again and then sighed out a smoky breath. "What anime is this, then?"

A vein popped in Zoro's forehead. "Again, what the hell do you expect to find out by asking me?"

"I don't know. You're a sort of pure-hearted young person, with a burgeoning masculine aesthetic. I figured you'd read Shonen Jump or something like that now and again."

"Well I don't. You don't read any manga?"

"Only the dirty ones." As he spoke, a gap-toothed old woman stared at them as she passed. "And this doesn't seem to be one of those." He took in a long drag with his eyes closed in thought, and finally his gaze flicked up again. "Well. At the very least, we know the bad guy escaped."

Zoro aimed a glare his way. "How do we know that?"

"If he'd won, the others would be here with us now, right?" Zoro had to admit that this was true. "And if he'd lost, we'd already be back by now. In other words, we're just going to have to wait until they catch hold of him again, and force him to bring us back somehow."

"Hmph," Zoro grunted. "Nice theory. But I don't think it's going to go quite so smoothly."

"How do you mean?"

Zoro thumbed to his right, where could be seen a small dust cloud. Making it were people in black kimonos running towards them and shouting.

"Damn it," Sanji grunted in annoyance, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with his heel. "What do they want?"

"Stop asking me," Zoro growled.

Then suddenly, people started to back away from them, and one voice popped up, "Look, shinigami are coming."

Zoro and Sanji both followed the voice to its speaker, a young boy. Then they exchanged glances.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, his hand on Wado's hilt.

"I think we should-"

"Yeah."

The two promptly dashed off in the opposite direction.

Lighting his cigarette while running (which required a great deal of skill and concentration), Sanji groaned loudly. "Why do I have to be stuck here with you? Now we're running together. This is so lame."

"Run by yourself then!" Zoro snarled. "Or get yourself stuck here forever! Actually, do that."

"Kiss my ass! If Nami-san finds out I left you here, she'll hate me forever!"

"That's a big conditional for a ship that's already sailed."

"I hate you down to the last hair on your mossy head!"

"Good! Then stop talking to me, and concentrate on running, dumbass!"

Just as Zoro finished this sentence, from high in the sky, a huge stone wall the size of a palace slammed down several hundred feet in front of them, and continued to fall in a line so long it reached the horizon. They stopped in their tracks, both realizing that they had at some point run into an open area, and now there was nowhere to run or hide.

Sanji sighed and breathed out smoke. "I'm sure this is your fault somehow."

"Bite me! Anyway…" They both turned back to see the black-clothed people catching them up. "…let's forget the weirdness that this huge wall just came down here. I get the feeling we shouldn't go near it, but we don't seem to have much choice."

Another sigh from Sanji. "No, I guess not. Okay. So how do you expect to-"

BOOM.

They both looked up towards a gate in the massive wall. In front of it, a man nearly as tall as the enormous wall was high had just landed, seemingly having fallen from the sky as well. He grinned at them like he was actually happy to see them.

"Where the hell did he come from?"

"Stop asking me."

"What have we here?" boomed the enormous man. "Not much reiryoku considering you're brave enough to face me head-on."

"Here we go again. First 'shinigami' and now 'reiryoku'. What sort of anime is this?" Sanji muttered.

"The kind where you should shut the hell up and stop thinking aloud. If you ask me one more goddamn rhetorical question, I swear-"

"Oh? When did you learn the word 'rhetorical'?"

"Hey…" muttered the enormous man, somewhat awkwardly.

"You are asking for it, cook, I've been laying off until we figure out what's going on here-"

"I'm not shitting you, I'm actually impressed. It's got three whole syllables. That's got to be a headache for you."

"Hello…?" said the man again.

Zoro drew Shuusui and Kitetsu with a deadly grin. "That's it! You brought this on yourself, cook. Now die peacefully."

Sanji snarled. "Fair enough. I've been dying for a chance to try my new skills on you from that terrifying okama island." He stamped once on the ground and set his right leg ablaze, so now both it and the end of his cigarette were burning in anger. "Come and get it, muscle head."

"Enough!" cried the huge man. "If you're not attacking, then I will! Take-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" chorused Sanji and Zoro, simultaneously blasting the man backwards with a Diable Jambe Mouton Shot and a 72-Pound Cannon.

The man's face at that moment was quite something, caught between total misunderstanding and stunned pain, as he was rapidly losing consciousness. Which he did do, right after he crashed in the gate behind him head-first. The gate remained intact until Sanji's and Zoro's attacks carried through past their target, blasting twin holes in the several-feet-thick wood.

"Well that was easy," Sanji grumbled, almost disappointed. He had smoked down his cigarette all the way in his anger, so he flicked it away in annoyance and lit up another. "Although, it's just occurred to me that going inside there might actually make things wo-"

Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji by the scruff and dragged him through the gate, just as some weird projectiles came their way. Once inside, they started running again, though half looking over their shoulders.

"What the hell was that? And you've got a lot of nerve messing up my collar," Sanji grunted, adjusting it.

Zoro shook his head, looking unusually shaken. "I don't get it. I was watching the whole time. One of those guys after us said some words, and suddenly his sword turned into those flying things. I don't think it was a devil fruit ability either."

Sanji considered for a moment, then he indicated a quiet-looking alley and they ducked into it, crouching down behind some shrubs as their pursuers ran past them. "I guess it's only natural there will be some differences," Sanji muttered. "This is technically something like a parallel world for us. We'll have to watch out for guys talking to their swords I guess."

Sanji had tried very hard not to smile at the end of that sentence. He even covered it by taking a drag with his hand over his mouth while looking at the ground. But his grin got the better of him.

Zoro's cheeks actually went red. "Jackass, I'm telling you, that's what I saw. And I didn't say he was talking to his sword, he was just talking, didn't seem like he was addressing anyone."

"We'll watch out for schizophrenics too, then."

"I'm this close, you fucking cook, I swear to god."

But Sanji was distracted from his retort as someone stopped nearby where they were hiding.

"They took down Jidanbou with one blow?" said an incredulous woman's voice.

"See for yourself, if you get a chance. It's hard to believe," answered a man. "More importantly, they both seem to be human, and neither one has any reiatsu to speak of."

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess we're here because it is. Anyway, Muguruma Taichou's been notified, and I think Hisagi Fukutaichou at least will be here soon. In the meantime, I think we should stay in this area in case they come back."

The woman scoffed. "They should, if they know what's good for them. I wonder if they realize they've walked into the rat's nest, so to speak."

Sanji aimed a glare at Zoro, though of course he couldn't say anything with the people standing so close by. Zoro closed his eyes in annoyed acceptance of the blame.

"I'd really like to see the humans who blasted their way into Seireitei. Do they know they're in a military institution for shinigami?"

Sanji ground the heels of his hands into his eye sockets in anguish, though to his credit he did so silently.

"Hey, let's check over there, I think I saw something." And presently the speakers left.

Sanji rounded on Zoro. "What did I say?" he growled.

Zoro scratched the back of his neck. "I got it. I was wrong. So? Now what?"

"Tch," Sanji grunted. "Hell if I know. They were saying something about captains and lieutenants, and now it's a shinigami fucking war base?! What the hell is a shinigami?!"

"What do you mean?" Zoro murmured in surprise. "It's like the grim reaper, isn't it?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, I'm aware of that. But they're obviously human, so it can't mean what we think it does."

Zoro sighed heavily. "Let's just find somewhere to think."

Sanji scoffed. "He can't think and crouch down at the same time."

"You have a problem?!"

"Whatever. Lead the way, gorilla. Wait!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulder as he was about to get up, covering his own eyes in shame. "I can't believe I just said that. Just don't get separated, okay? You directionless bastard."

"When this is over, I'll cut you."

"I can't wait."

Sanji led them very carefully through a maze of alleyways, barely escaping capture at every turn. He was starting to think they were doing okay until, several minutes later, he turned around. He stared for many long moments at the empty space behind him which was noticeably lacking a mossy green-headed bastard. He clenched his fists and then conked his head against a wall in exasperation.

"How could I imagine he could do just one thing right?"

A few blocks away, Zoro was starting to take notice of the fact that he was no longer following anyone, and unfortunately, that it was also getting dark.

He scoffed. "Idiot cook got himself lost again. He's got a nerve, criticizing me."

Trying to find someplace quiet so he could think (or more likely take a nap), Zoro headed toward nicer houses, since that area seemed quieter. He could see, over the high wall of a huge estate, some trees. A garden would be a nice place to nap (think, he amended belatedly), and probably someplace people were unlikely to look. He was well aware of the guards hiding themselves all over that place. He quietly took a few down with Wado's flat edge, then slipped over the wall into the garden.

He had to raise his eyebrows a bit. He was expecting a garden, not a whole damn park. Whoever owned this place obviously had enough land and money to maintain such a place, but didn't grow food or build houses. He never did get rich people.

Then again, at the moment it was quiet a relaxing sight. He wandered around a bit, looking for a good place to stay hidden but also be comfortable. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He stopped.

"What are you doing in my garden?" asked a cold voice, speaking an archaic, highborn dialect.

Zoro partly turned his face minimally to address the speaker, but not enough so that they could see each other. "Uh…" Zoro thought for a moment. "Standing."

He could tell without looking at him that the man was not amused. "Who are you?"

Zoro finally turned to face the speaker, hiding a bit of annoyance. He took him in for a moment; a relatively tall man who looked to be a little under thirty, with long black hair in some sort of complicated clip. He wore a sword at his hip, and an official-looking haori on his back. Most importantly, he was positively brimming with killing intent. The man's sight and presence, since he was obviously so strong and would be a challenge for anyone, actually excited Zoro. But he himself was not aware of that.

Zoro sighed and picked his ear absently. "You know, the way I was brought up, it's polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name."

The man's already cold eyes narrowed. "This is my estate. It is not beyond the realm of imagining that you would know my name."

"I don't."

The man closed his eyes, turning away in proud apathy. "Absurd. Name yourself now."

Zoro didn't like answering to demands, but he figured it could do no harm simply to say his name. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Occupation?"

"Pirate."

That got a pause out of the aristocratic man. He didn't look like the sort of man who showed his feelings a lot, but his eyebrows were raised. At that moment, the conversation was interrupted by a small, dark-haired girl stepping out of the mansion which was attached to this massive garden. She too was dressed in a black kimono.

"Nii-sama?" she said, curiously. "Is…" and then she stopped, staring at Zoro. "This…this must be one of them! Just now, a hell butterfly arrived saying that two humans had defeated Jidanbou and broken into Seireitei."

The aristocrat closed his eyes in thought, though Zoro could sense he was deciding whether or not to attack directly, or to wait for reinforcements. "Very well," he said, to the girl. "Alert the 9th division. I will hold him here in the meantime."

Zoro glanced aside, refusing to acknowledge that sentiment. Sure he would.

But even this small gesture seemed not to go unnoticed by the sharp aristocrat. As the girl ran off, the man addressed him again. "Is there some purpose to your carrying three swords?"

Zoro's gaze flicked up to him. "Funny you should ask." He loosed Wado just an inch from its sheath, and the message was clear.

The man narrowed his eyes again, then turned away, clearly controlling his impulse to take Zoro up on that invitation. "I have no intention to fight you unless you run. So far as I know, you pose no significant threat."

Zoro took in this idea thoughtfully. He clicked Wado back into place. "I can't say I hate that thinking." He scratched the back of his neck. "As far as I know I'm not a threat either. Just trying to get out of here. Sort of came in by mistake." Zoro started drifting off as he remembered the events with annoyance, failing to notice the change in the atmosphere of the other man. "There was an argument, so we just sort of…bashed in. I think it was that asshole cook's fault." He sighed. "Guess I have to find him. That dumbass. He's probably in trouble by now too."

Zoro suddenly stopped as he saw the noble's hand touch his sword. In a flash he had drawn it, though he grew still after that. Zoro sighed. "I thought I wasn't a threat."

"As I recall, what I said was that I had no intention to fight you unless you ran. What were you planning on doing after you finished speaking just now?"

Zoro grinned. "You're sharp. But I don't see how my actions are any of your business unless I harm some of your people. Or plan to."

The man raised his eyebrows. "My guards?"

"Ah." He had him there. "Fair enough. I still don't plan to draw unless you're faster than me to that wa-"

CLANG.

Zoro grinned, as he had been forced to half draw Wado from its sheath to block the strike that would have gutted him. It was instantaneous, and the man had been twenty feet away. "You really want to see my fighting style that badly?"

"I have no interest," the man replied coolly, not even out of breath.

Zoro grinned again, and then fully drew Wado to force them apart. They skidded on the grass as they landed about twenty feet apart again. By the end of that movement, Zoro had drawn all three swords and was ready for the next engagement.

The noble observed this. "So you do use all three at once."

"I thought you had no interest," Zoro replied glibly, speaking around Wado's hilt.

"Hmph," grunted the noble, and Zoro thought he saw the barest trace of a smile trying to tug at one corner of the man's lips. "We shall see."

The man attacked again, and just as Zoro had thought the first time, he was frighteningly fast. If Zoro had been using ittouryuu for example, he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep up.

"The flaw with nitouryuu," said the noble, not even pausing in his attacks, "is the loss of balance and the ability to block and move freely with one's non-dominant hand. It requires intense training to master, and is inefficient even in mastery."

Zoro grinned. "Aren't you smart? Ok, then. Have you ever seen nitouryuu iai?"

The noble narrowed his eyes. "Nonsense. There is no such thing." And in that brief moment of distraction, Zoro threw him back again.

Zoro instantly sheathed his blades and rearranged Shuusui and Kitetsu. "Nitouryuu Iai," he said. "Rashoumon!"

In the huge light and blast of wind that grew from the sheer force of Zoro's strike, the other man's hair was blown back and his eyes went wide open. He had dodged by a hair's breadth, and about a millimeter of his bangs was sliced neatly a few inches from his face. The wind faded, and the noble's attention was drawn behind him, where not only his own wall, but also three of his neighbors' walls had been sliced through.

Zoro leisurely drew all three swords again. "I've heard those arguments before. But I've been santouryuu since I was nine. I don't plan on changing."

The noble watched him for a time in restrained disbelief. "I see," he said eventually. Then he brought his sword up so it was pointing to the sky in front of him. "In that case, if only for the sake of my garden, it would seem that killing you quickly will be advantageous."

"Flattered," Zoro muttered with a smirk.

The noble turned his wrist, so now his blade was flat. "Chire," he said softly. Zoro's eyes widened, remembering the man from before. "Senbonzakura."

The blade began to turn pink, and as it did so, scattered like cherry blossoms into the air. There was a moment when he thought, as they floated softly in the air around the noble, that it was beautiful. The next thing Zoro knew, his own blood met his vision. He grunted, gritting his teeth as blood dripped down his whole body. It almost seemed as if every inch of him was cut. He realized the beautiful petals were still just pieces of a sword.

"Senbonzakura," said the noble, approaching him. "One thousand sakura petals. My sword scatters into a thousand pieces, my reiatsu gives them a pink hue, and so it appears to be a thousand sakura petals floating around you as you die."

"I see," said Zoro with a grin. The noble stopped in his tracks, obviously surprised that Zoro was alive. "Pretty cool. But I don't feel dead yet. Why don't you try it again? Maybe you missed me."

The noble's brows furrowed ever so slightly. He raised his free hand, obviously intending to use that attack again, and then Zoro arched his blades around one side of him, brought them back around and said, "Tatsu….maki!"

Senbonzakura's blades, as well as nearly everything else that wasn't nailed down around them, went flying into the air in a massive whirlwind. The noble's eyes went wide again, as this time he was unable to avoid the strike that sliced several times into his chest. Though like Zoro, this strike was not nearly enough to kill him.

Suddenly, from over the wall, "Son of a bitch!"

Zoro and the noble both turned to look, as Sanji easily vaulted the wall into the garden, dragging behind him a whole mess of those black-clothed guys. Sanji raged as he came to stand by Zoro.

"You son of a bitch! I was following sounds of a commotion to try to find your dumb ass, and you nearly kill me with your goddamn twister thing! Speaking of which, what the fuck happened to you? You look like you went through a meat grinder."

Zoro growled. "You back off. This guy's mine."

Sanji briefly glanced at the opponent. "Oh you can fucking have him. But you know…"

Sanji trailed off as they both observed their situation. All around them, more and more shinigami were showing up, though still giving them a wide birth. Several strong-looking ones showed up to stand at the front, with official-looking arm bands.

"…we may be in trouble here," Sanji concluded.

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed. "I think we can still fight our way out."

Sanji was abnormally silent for a long time, so Zoro turned to look at him. To Zoro's immense annoyance, the cook had a dumb grin on his face and his pupils had turned to hearts. "Maybe you can…" Sanji struggled to speak, his voice suddenly lilting and passionate. "…I'm done for. Leave me. Save yourself." He laughed stupidly. "This ship has found its harbor."

Finally, Zoro followed his gaze.

"Kuchiki Taichou," said a strong-looking woman, with one of those arm bands. "Is everything all right here?"

After seeing her, Zoro really couldn't blame Sanji. He himself was struggling not to blush. The woman in question had long, chestnut-colored hair, which was silky and perfectly coifed all the way down her back, and wore an attractive pink scarf in addition to the black uniform. However, it was hard to notice the scarf, given the almost careless arrangement of the front of the uniform, which barely covered the important bits of her breasts, each nearly the size of Sanji's head. In spite of this, her waist was tiny, and flared out to encompass ample hips. As if that wasn't enough, her pink cheeks, voluminous lips, long eyelashes, small nose and slightly drooping eyes were enough to take down any man. Not to mention, she was holding a sword. That last part was pushing some of Zoro's buttons.

The man called Kuchiki straightened his clothing in annoyance, acting as if he were uninjured, in spite of the blood dripping down his chest. "It is. Convey these ryoka to a cell. Leave them to Yamamoto Soutaichou's judgment."

Zoro gritted his teeth, knowing that, as Sanji said, he still had the option to run. If he was willing to leave Sanji behind. He growled loudly in annoyance. Then he sheathed his blades. "Bastard," Zoro grumbled. "It's about time you fixed that troublesome fucking personality trait. I don't care if you get yourself killed, but don't drag me into it."

However, Sanji was not really listening. He held out his wrists before him, vaguely walking toward the stunning woman. "Take me anywhere…I'll go with you to the ends of the earth…"

Zoro sighed. Very reluctantly, he removed his swords from his belt. He dropped them on the ground in front of him. He glanced at the one called Kuchiki. "Too bad," he said with a smirk. "Things were just getting interesting."

Kuchiki observed him for a moment in what might have been irritation. "Nonsense. Know your place."

Zoro scoffed, still smirking but slightly irked by that attitude. Several shinigami approached them, bound their hands, and led them away. After Zoro was gone, he was not aware that someone picked up Shuusui, and briefly unsheathed it.

Kuchiki Byakuya gazed thoughtfully at the blade. It was a masterpiece. Even down to the hamon, elegantly rippling alongside the shinogi, and the slight heaviness that came from the innate, powerful soul inside it, every inch was beautiful. He could tell without being told that this sword had a name, which gave it further power. However, no matter how excellent the sword, he could not see how that last attack could be physically possible. Least of all, by a human.

He requested permission that afternoon to do his own research on the blades, which, due to his high breeding and therefore strict education on all forms of Japanese art, including sword-making, was granted. He spent many long hours examining the exquisite blades, all the while unable to shake the tingling sensation of crossing swords with one so powerful, without the assistance of reiatsu. He had to know who this man was, and what he meant. And thus ended the first meeting of Roronoa Zoro and Kuchiki Byakuya.


	2. Chapter 1

The Tiger Beneath the Sakura Tree

Chapter 1

Zoro sighed heavily. Sanji had been beaten senseless in the process of sexually harassing a lieutenant called Matsumoto, the same one who took him out in the first round. He now lay face-down on the floor of the cell they shared, though with a big grin on his face nevertheless.

"Are you happy like that? You look happy, dumbass," he grumbled, knowing Sanji wasn't listening.

Zoro rested his elbow on the top bunk in their cell, absently looking out a small, barred window, too high to see much of anything though it. But a couple of birds passed far away in the sky above, and Zoro's mind was allowed to wander.

To his surprise, these shinigami had healed (and miraculously quickly) most of his wounds from fighting with that Kuchiki guy. He was still concerned about that guy. Somehow, fighting with him had a similar feeling to fighting with Mihawk, although he didn't think this guy was quite that skilled. And some of it was down to his crazy sword. That was quite a thing. He called it… "Senbonzakura", was it? A thousand sakura petals. Zoro appreciated that kind of poetic yet minimalist naming sense.

And more than just his skill level, Zoro felt unbridled excitement when matching swords with him, as he'd never felt before. What was it? he wondered. Well, either way, the cook was going to be out of it for the near future, so there was no sense worrying about such things tonight. He assumed that tomorrow the top brass here would have made a decision about what to do with them, and then it would be time to make their move, one way or the other. And yet, much though they had just met, Zoro already felt regret that he would have to leave Kuchiki, probably forever.

He shook himself. What was he worrying about? Getting back to Luffy and the others, that was the important thing. Leaving the idiot on the floor, he jumped lightly up to the top bunk, and managed to get some sleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by someone bonking his head repeatedly with the knuckle of a fist.

"Hey…what the…Jesus, stop that!" he cried, shoving the idiot cook away.

Sanji merely glared at him and then thumbed to his right. Four shinigami wearing white head coverings, as well as the man of the hour, Kuchiki, were waiting outside the cell.

"Just be grateful I have low blood pressure and was too tired to wake you with my foot," Sanji grumbled, lighting up.

Zoro propped himself up on one elbow and looked outside the cell. He and Kuchiki exchanged a long glance. Then the noble closed his eyes austerely. "Ryoka. You are charged with illegally entering Seireitei, and assaulting a gate guardian and a captain-class shinigami. You will follow me to the Chamber of the Central 46 for sentencing."

"Sentencing?" Sanji repeated incredulously. "So no trial, huh?"

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. Then he glanced aside proudly. "Pointless," he muttered. "You will receive all you deserve."

Sanji briefly made a face. "Marimo. This guy's starting to piss me off."

Zoro jumped down from the bunk, scratching his head impartially. "Yeah?" he muttered, still trying to wake up. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe you hold him and I'll punch."

Zoro yawned, walking toward the door as the masked shinigami opened it. "As if I'd cooperate with you for any reason. Come on, our sentences are getting cold."

"Ahh," Sanji sighed, following nevertheless. "Your idiocy doesn't take breaks, does it?"

After a few more verbal jabs, the procession grew silent as this "captain-class shinigami", as he called himself, quietly led them through a maze of wooden pathways, just like an Edo-period castle. Being from North Blue himself, Sanji was less familiar with such traditional Japanese structures, and ended up looking around a lot. And then of course, nearly getting himself in very deep trouble by stopping and bumping into a guard every time he saw a beautiful woman.

Zoro sighed and tried to pay him little attention. He glanced at Kuchiki again, who walked on his left and a step or two in front, so Zoro could still see his face. Zoro watched him for a time. Somehow, though his eyes were lowered and his face slack and emotionless, Zoro had the impression that Kuchiki's attention was on him.

"So," Zoro said at length. Kuchiki's gaze flicked very slightly in his direction. "Is it you who has my swords?"

Kuchiki blinked and Zoro thought he saw a hint of surprise. Then the noble glanced away again. "I was curious about the nature of your attacks."

"Hmph," Zoro commented with a smirk. "Just so you know, if you haven't noticed already, you should watch out for the sword with the red sheath." The noble's eyes flicked his way again, and Zoro could see a hint of understanding there. "Its name is Sandai Kitetsu. It's a bit of a problem child. Some people would say it's a cursed sword. You need a strong will and a lot of luck to handle it." Zoro glanced at the faintest hint of a wound, which was just visible on Kuchiki's forearm when he sleeve moved. "Or…maybe my warning is a little late," he added, smirking.

The slight furrowing of Kuchiki's brows, along with the minimal tightening of his jaw, told Zoro he was on the mark. "They are swords much too fine for a commoner to possess," Kuchiki continued smoothly, changing the topic. "How did you acquire them?"

Zoro's eyebrows raised. "I earned them," he said, honestly.

Kuchiki glanced at him. "Which is as much as to say you didn't buy them."

"No," Zoro admitted.

"Then what do you mean by 'earn'? Shall I take it to mean 'steal'?"

Zoro glanced skyward and sighed, taking a moment to draw himself back into his past. "The first, called Wado Ichimonji, was given to me by the father of my dead friend. It's the one in the white sheath. It carries a promise, so one way or the other, I'll be leaving with that sword."

He noted the smallest change in Kuchiki's expression.

"The second, Sandai Kitetsu, was given to me by an ordinary sword-seller, in recognition of the fact that I could handle it, even though it's cursed." Zoro breathed out a long breath as memories of Thriller Bark washed over him. "The last…Shuusui. The one in the black sheath. That's probably the finest one I own, and also a bit of a problem child. The man I fought for it said it was used to kill a dragon. And actually I did the same thing."

Kuchiki's face took on a hint of disdain. "A dragon? Is that a metaphor?"

Zoro considered, scratching the back of his neck and trying to hide his annoyance. He didn't like having to explain himself. "Yeah. If you mean metaphor for giant, fire-breathing lizard. Sure."

The other man's eyes narrowed slightly, and then he returned his gaze to the front.

"Anyway, I did kill him, the original owner I mean, but technically he gave me Shuusui before he died. So no, I didn't buy them. But I did earn them." Zoro sighed. "And, I must say I'm fairly attached to them now. So keep them safe for me, huh?"

Kuchiki stared at him for a long time. Then he merely huffed through his nose and continued walking. Sanji matched pace with Zoro again as he lit up another smoke, finally seeming to gain back a little sense of seriousness.

"Oi, Marimo."

"What?"

"What do you think? Now might be a good time to make a break for it."

Zoro sighed, noting the slight tilt in Kuchiki's head that indicated he was listening. "They can hear you," Zoro grumbled.

"Who cares? One or two small fry."

Kuchiki quite clearly rolled his eyes, even though he was mostly facing away from them.

Zoro considered for a time, absently hooking his thumb in his belt, longing for his swords. Zoro wasn't a stranger to fist fighting, but he would prefer at least one sword. And their guards were all carrying weird spear things. The only one with a sword was Kuchiki, and Zoro had not the slightest doubt that he would die trying to get it from him. Sanji's fighting style, even if Zoro could submit to being protected by him, was not well suited against Kuchiki's insanely powerful Senbonzakura. They might survive, but not unscathed, and they were at a huge disadvantage.

Finally, Zoro sighed again. "I don't much like our odds at the moment. You're welcome to go for it, but I'm going to see how things play out a little longer."

"Tch," Sanji scoffed, taking a drag.

At length, they passed into a more open and official-looking area, floored with stone instead of wood. They walked through several rings of white walls and pristine moats to finally reach a large, red door. The procession stopped and Kuchiki stepped up to the door.

"Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, bringing the two ryoka for judgment," he said in his cold, aristocratic tone.

There was a pause. Then the red door began to open. Inside, four more guards stood, and one older man who didn't look like a shinigami. "Good work, Kuchiki Taichou," he said. "You may go."

Kuchiki nodded. He exchanged a glance with Zoro, then turned to leave with the first set of guards. "Hey," Zoro said, smirking. He turned back. "You're not coming with us? I'm worried about my swords, damn it."

Kuchiki closed his eyes, apparently trying to rid himself of Zoro's brashness. "This is likely the last time we will see one another. Your swords are no longer any of your concern."

Zoro's mild mirth faded. "I told you. No matter what, I'm not leaving without that one." He rubbed the back of his neck casually. "And as I said, I'm fond of the other two as well. So you just keep them safe for me, and I'll come for them soon."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed. Then without a word he turned and left. Zoro sighed, and he and Sanji were taken inside the building.

He noticed Sanji was staring at him. "What was all that about?"

"All what?" Zoro grumbled, looking around absently.

Sanji was silent for a moment, observing him. Then he shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

They were taken into a somewhat dark and unforgiving room, where they were at the lowest rung of a circular room of higher and higher platforms. Seated at each level were men whose faces were obscured by small screens, each one painted with a number. It was too difficult to see up to the top, but Zoro was sure he was at least forty.

"Ryoka," said one such man.

"Why do they keep calling us that?" Sanji muttered, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with his foot. He carelessly lit up another, completely ignoring the heavy atmosphere.

"You are charged with illegal entry and assault. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Zoro and Sanji exchanged a glance. Almost in unison, they said, "Nope."

"Very well. In that case, due to the unusual circumstances surrounding your arrival, for the time being you are to be turned over to the Gotei 13 for questioning. If your answers are useful, it may reduce your sentences. According to his request, you will be taken to the 6th Division holding cells, under the authority of the 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. That is all."

Sanji made a face. " 'That is all' ?"

However, they were then led out of the room and back to the red door. This time they had to wait for a time for their escort to arrive.

"So we're just going back to where we were before. What the hell did we come here for?" Sanji grumbled.

Zoro was a little distracted. Why would Kuchiki request for them to stay with him? Was all this his doing? In spite of himself, Zoro felt a surge of excitement that he might be able to face Kuchiki's sword in battle again. And, though he was not aware of this last part, at merely seeing him again.

At length, a voice came over some kind of intercom, presumably from the other side of the door.

"Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, arrived to return the ryoka to their holding cell."

The doors opened, and Kuchiki was again standing with that set of four guards. He closed his eyes proudly after seeing them. "Come," he said, simply.

Zoro smirked at him as they walked. " 'Last time we'll see each other' , huh?"

Kuchiki's brows furrowed minimally. "Ordinarily, given your crimes, that would be the case. However, the Central 46 are clearly far more interested in you than I am."

Zoro smirked a bit. "Than you are? Who asked your opinion?"

Kuchiki closed his eyes again, in what Zoro realized was often a restrained expression of annoyance. This guy was majorly uptight. "You will be properly interrogated in good time. There is no need for us to speak any further."

However, this seemed to bring out the contrarian in Sanji. Though he hadn't appeared to be listening up until that point, he took a drag and said, "You said they were interested in us. Why?"

Kuchiki glanced at him. "I have no responsibility to answer that."

"Is it because we came from a parallel world, maybe?"

Kuchiki was silent.

"Well. I say 'parallel world', but that's really just a fancy word for 'different anime'. What is this one called, by the way?"

Kuchiki again was silent, seeming to have meant what he said about their having no necessity to talk any further.

Sanji sighed. "This guy's a pill. Somehow I'm not surprised that you attached to him so easily, Marimo."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean 'attached'?"

Sanji glanced at him, actually looking mildly surprise. Then he turned and faced front again. "Never mind. If you're not aware of it, then I guess it's none of my business. More importantly, hey, bonbon." Byakuya visibly flinched at being referred to this way. "You mentioned divisions, right? Which division is Rangiku-chan?" he asked with a lascivious grin.

Kuchiki barely concealed his disgust. "Matsumoto Fukutaichou is the lieutenant of the 10th division."

"Che," Sanji scoffed. "Nowhere near the sixth, huh? Do you have any cuties in your division then? I'm guessing no."

Kuchiki was doing a very good job, but it was obvious if one looked closely that he was concealing rage. Zoro sighed. "Hey," he said, elbowing Sanji in the ribs.

"Ow! What?"

"Keep a lid on it until we're in a cell. I promise you, you do not want to provoke this guy."

Sanji stared at him for a moment. "He's the one who turned you into ground beef?"

Zoro nodded. "He did the thing…I told you, he talked to his sword." Sanji looked dubious, but he continued. "He said something, and then the blade turned into sakura petals. Then they all came at me at once. Next thing I knew, I was dog food."

This seemed to convince Sanji somewhat, as he grew quiet after that. He glanced up at Kuchiki, whose very silence seemed to confirm what Zoro was saying. "Ah," Sanji said eventually. "That's why you used Tatsumaki."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Kuchiki's head turned a half degree their way. Barely noticeable. But Zoro noticed. He couldn't help a smirk that crossed his face.

"So. It's Kuchiki, right?" Disinterest again, and Kuchiki returned to facing the road. "Kuchiki. Are you just interested in swords? Or are you upset that what I did wasn't physically possible? If it's the later, I think this guy is much more interesting." Zoro patted Sanji roughly on the shoulder, a gesture that could not have been less welcome. "He doesn't even use any weapons. What do you say? You keep him, and I can have my swords back. Yeah?"

"I'll kill you," Sanji growled. "Though getting away from you doesn't sound that bad."

But Kuchiki remained silent. Either he truly wasn't interested, or he was sticking to his convictions and not engaging them any further. Either way, that was the last of their conversation until they reached the holding cells again.

Once they were inside, he stopped briefly to address them. "My lieutenant and I will return in time to begin your interrogation. Now, you will excuse me."

With that, he was gone. Zoro and Sanji spent a couple of hours getting on each other's nerves, twice nearly coming to blows, and finally Kuchiki returned. This time, a few steps behind him was a tall, muscular man with bright red hair, held in a high ponytail and long enough to touch his shoulders even so. He was covered in black, angular tattoos. He gave them barely a glance as he entered, almost as if he didn't see them as human. When Zoro thought about it, Kuchiki was really the only one who had looked at them properly since they arrived. What was with these shinigami?

"Renji," said Kuchiki, addressing the other man. "Take the blond malcontent to cell 4, and interrogate him separately there."

"Yes, Taichou," said the redhead.

"Take diligent notes, so we may compare them later."

"Yes."

Renji opened the cage. He nodded toward Sanji. "Come with me."

Sanji sighed, rising from the bunk, where he had been sitting. "I was stupid to hope your lieutenant was a cute girl," he muttered at Kuchiki. Over his shoulder he said to Zoro, "Don't get turned to ground beef while I'm gone."

"You can go and die."

Now, Kuchiki was standing outside the cell with the door open. He sighed with his eyes closed. Zoro smirked at him. "Just you and me again. You seem to have quite a thing for me."

To his surprise, Zoro almost thought the other man looked flustered for a moment. Silently, he came inside and closed the door. He took a seat in a chair that was in the corner of the room. He took in a calm breath.

"There appears to be nothing particularly special about your swords," he said, in a slightly cautious tone.

"I wouldn't say that. But if you mean there's no magic, devil fruit ability, or whatever you guys do, then you're right about that."

Kuchiki's eyes flicked up to him. "In that case, there should be something special about you."

"Not particularly."

"A normal human could not have performed that attack."

"I never said I was normal, either."

Kuchiki stood, now seeming somewhat agitated. He took a few slow steps toward Zoro as he spoke. "We can find no trace of reiatsu in the area you were initially found. There appears to be no significant reiatsu on either you or your partner."

"Don't ever call him that again."

"And yet, you not only defeated the gate guardian in a single blow, but with the same blow you somehow blasted through the gate itself, which is thick enough to withstand a captain-class attack. And no matter how much wind it may generate, your twister attack should not have been able to repel my Senbonzakura, nor deal me such a deep wound."

Now Zoro smirked, feeling his heart strangely start to pound at the proud captain's proximity. "So it was deep?"

He thought he saw a trace of pink touch the captain's cheeks, and his own heart pounded at the minimal expression. "Explain how it is possible."

Zoro took on a slightly softer tone, and took another step toward the captain, so now they were but two or so feet apart. He realized they were almost exactly the same height. "Firstly, it's not wind. There is some wind that builds up from it, but that attack is a flying blade attack," Zoro said softly.

Kuchiki's eyes widened. "Even more impossible."

"If you give me back my swords," Zoro said, leaning in slightly and almost whispering now. "I can show you as many times as you like. I have a feeling you'll like my 108-pound cannon, too."

Now, he knew he was not imagining it. The ivory-skinned man was blushing. Zoro smirked, and by forcing the captain to retreat a single step, was able to place his hands on the wall behind him, loosely trapping the man between his arms. Hot tension hung so thick in the air, it was almost difficult to breathe.

"So tell me. Of my swords, which one is your favorite?"

The captain turned his face slightly away, closing his eyes haughtily. "It hardly matters." Zoro smirked. He merely continued to wait, knowing Kuchiki was too curious not to want to know why Zoro was asking. Eventually, he sighed. "If you are asking which blade has the finest craftsmanship, it would be the black one. Shuusui, you called it?"

"Yes."

Kuchiki paused for a moment. "But…"

A soft smile came over Zoro's features. "Yes?"

Kuchiki's gaze seemed to grow distant. "They all share a rare quality, which cannot be found by looking for it." Zoro grew quiet, somehow drawn into the same place of reverence as Kuchiki at that time. "They are objects of great art, which, through their history in battle, have grown into unique individuals. They have souls. Slightly different from our zanpakutou."

"Your what?"

Kuchiki sighed, then touched the hilt of his sword. "Zanpakutou. All our swords are imbued with pieces of our souls. That is how they are able to transform."

Zoro blinked. "…Oh."

Kuchiki rolled his eyes slightly, fully aware that Zoro hadn't understood any of that. "The reason your swords are different is that they were not born out of a soul that already existed. They have existence of their own."

Zoro smiled, leaning in even closer. "I could be wrong, but it sounds a lot like you've fallen for me."

Kuchiki glared at him, but his cheeks had taken on a slight pink again, so the glare was somewhat ruined. "Your ego takes too many liberties with your perception."

Zoro's smile faded. He waited for a breath, and Kuchiki met his gaze. From that moment, they were unable to look away from each other. Zoro's heart was pounding. He had never felt like this before. He had to know. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Kuchiki's blush deepened. He seemed to want to look away, but he could not. "Your ego tells you I am. Doesn't that say more about you than it does about me?"

Zoro moved in to rest his forearm on the wall now, causing Kuchiki to back up against it. Now there were mere inches between Zoro's face and his. The longer the silence went on, the louder Zoro's heartbeat became in his ears. He rested his other forearm on the wall, holding Kuchiki's gaze as if addicted to it.

"Maybe it does," Zoro said softly.

Kuchiki's eyes widened. His lips parted, and several hot breaths passed between them. Then suddenly, though neither man was surprised, Zoro trapped his mouth in a kiss. Kuchiki seemed to shift slightly at first, unsure about whether or not to fight, and then he grew still. Zoro's body was alive with pleasure; he had never gone out of his way to kiss someone before. Kuchiki did not resist for long. Though he did not move to touch Zoro, his lips softened, and even parted, allowing Zoro's tongue to deftly slip inside.

The proud man was now panting, seeming a little panicked by his own reactions, but no more able to break away than Zoro was. Zoro's arms slipped down, and his hands possessively gripped Kuchiki's biceps, forcing him harder against the wall. He could almost hear a slight breathy moan from Kuchiki between kisses, and he wanted to hear more. Unfortunately…

"Okay, come out."

From a few cells down, they heard the sound of Renji the lieutenant's voice as he opened the cell and led Sanji out. Both men gasped. As Zoro turned to glance that way, suddenly his whole midsection shot with pain from the fist that connected with his solar plexus. The wind knocked out of him, he gasped and fell to his hands and knees, allowing Kuchiki to calmly step over him to the cage door. He opened it, and Sanji and Renji both stared at Zoro as Kuchiki walked away.

Renji sighed. "Taichou, you didn't need to get violent, I'm sure…Anyway, this one's pretty cooperative…Taichou…?"

However, Kuchiki had kept walking, and was soon out of sight. Renji hurriedly urged Sanji back inside and then shut and locked the door, running after his captain. "Taichou!" he cried.

Sanji lit up a fresh cigarette, sitting down on his bunk and watching Zoro writhe on his hands and knees with interest. "You were a smart-mouth, weren't you?"

Zoro grunted in annoyance. "Shut…the fuck…up."


	3. Chapter 2

Notes:

Bocchan: lit. "young master", referring to rich (and usually sheltered) young men, especially heirs to wealthy families.

…

The Tiger Beneath the Sakura Tree

Chapter 2

Zoro woke the next morning to a loud banging sound. He grumpily sat up in his bunk to find Sanji rhythmically kicking the bars of the cell. He was biting down on his cigarette and looking furious.

"I can keep this up all day, you bastards! Don't think I'm bluffing!" he was barking out at two shinigami who were sitting at a desk with their hands over their ears. "A shower, and real food! I won't eat this crap you keep giving us anymore! Let. Me. Cook!" He punctuated the last words by banging his foot on the bars.

"Christ, you know how to get a morning off to a bad start. Mismatched-eyebrows," Zoro grumbled, scratching his chest absently as he sat up.

Sanji paid him no attention. "And would it kill you to get us a change of clothes? Though I can't say I'm the biggest fan of…that," he vaguely indicated the shinigami uniforms. He sighed out some smoke wistfully, seeming to calm down. "But if you can't give us a shower, at least a change of clothes…And what did you just say, Marimo?!"

Zoro put his finger in his ear in time to avoid the worst of Sanji's volume. He jumped down from his bunk, ignoring his anger. "Is there a plan today?"

Sanji considered, breathing out smoke. "Not sure yet. Haven't heard from our lords and masters. I'm going to try and think of a plan for when the others find us. I have a feeling it's not as easy as saying 'Oh, I want this person from this anime and this person from this one'. I think they'll have to come here and get us. If that's the case…well, actually, even if it isn't, I assume you're not leaving here without those swords. That's a problem we'll have to work out."

Zoro frowned at him. "You care if I get my swords back?"

Sanji took a drag. "No. But I care about Chopper, for example. You care about your swords, Chopper cares about you. It's a bit circuitous, but the point is, I'll accept that you need them back."

"What a sweetheart."

"First, kiss my ass. Second, I know this is a stupid question, but I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Zoro frowned for a long few moments.

"It's okay, you can say honestly if you don't," Sanji said patiently, though with a hint of annoyance. Under his breath he added, "Not like I was expecting anything."

Zoro glared. "Very nice. And how many times have your plans helped us since we've been here?"

"We'll never know, since a certain green-headed ape was unable to perform even the simplest task!"

"We'll be stuck here forever."

"It's pretty hopeless, yeah." Sanji sighed. "Well. Keep it in mind anyway. Let me know if you think of something."

"Nh," Zoro grunted, disinterested.

"What we need is Usopp," Sanji muttered, leaning his head against the bars. A dippy grin came over his face. "Or Nami-san…at least then I'd be happy while we're stuck in this weird place…I wonder where Rangiku-chan is right now…"

Zoro scoffed. "All we need are my swords."

"Yeah. Because that worked so well before."

"We know what to look out for now," Zoro said seriously, glaring at Sanji with his good eye. "Or would you rather put Luffy and the others in danger by having them help us break out of here?"

Sanji was shamed into silence for a moment.

"And who are these 'others'?" came a voice from the entrance of the holding area. Zoro and Sanji both turned to look. Indeed, it was Kuchiki and his lieutenant. They made their way over slowly and with dignity. Kuchiki pointedly avoided looking Zoro in the eye. He stood before them and said, "We will begin the second round of interrogation."

"Ah! Just a minute, Bocchan," Sanji said, hooking one arm around a bar and leaning somewhat threateningly toward Kuchiki, outside the cell. "We have a few things that need taken care-of before we answer any more questions."

Kuchiki closed his eyes. Again, obviously an expression of annoyance for him. "So my subordinates inform me. A change of clothes and bathing facilities can be arranged. Cooking is out of the question."

"Aw, come on. You just haven't tried mine," Sanji cajoled with a grin.

"Nor shall I," replied Kuchiki in a frigid tone. "Renji. While I am interrogating this one, you may take the other to the bathhouse. And watch him closely."

"Yes, Taichou," Renji said.

"I assume you can wait." Kuchiki had directed this statement at Zoro, though still without looking at him.

"Nh," Zoro grumbled, leaning against the bars as Renji opened the door and took Sanji out. "Hey. If he gives you half a chance, jump him and get my swords for me," Zoro called over his shoulder.

Sanji gave him the finger without looking back. "The day I do you a favor, it'll be snowing in hell."

Zoro sighed and briefly met Kuchiki's gaze. "We earn side money as a comedy act," Zoro joked.

However the chilliness of the shinigami captain's expression as he said this told him he was not in the mood for jokes. "Returning to yesterday's topic-"

"Of how you sucker-punched me?"

"-explain how an ordinary human with ordinary weapons was able to do what you did."

Zoro sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "You don't seem to listen when I'm talking, so if it doesn't sink in this time, I give up. It's not magic, it's no trick, and it's not your crazy half-soul swords. We're not ordinary, my swords and I, but everything I've gained is a result of training. That's it."

Kuchiki watched him for a long time with his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be looking for something in Zoro, and something he didn't want to find. And then, he seemed to find it. He lowered his gaze. "Absurd," he muttered. "But since you only seem to respond one way, I will move on for the present. The most important questions: how did you get here, and why did you break into Seireitei? Additionally, why did you break into my grounds?"

Zoro breathed out another brief sigh, casting his gaze up toward the window again. "I don't suppose you're going to believe me, but the fact is I didn't do any of that of my own will. You can check with the idiot."

"My lieutenant has done so, and unfortunately he seems to say the same thing."

" 'Unfortunately' ?"

"As you correctly surmised, these are unsatisfactory answers. Clearly, there is a flaw in Seireitei security. Normally, I would be happy to take down your ludicrous testimony, lock you in the dungeon forever and leave it at that."

Zoro got shivers by how casually he said all this. He also sensed no joking or exaggeration in that phrase.

"But my duty dictates that I wring you dry of information first. If you do not prove useful even then…perhaps more drastic measures will be necessary."

Zoro observed this cold man for a time. Then he returned his gaze to the window. "Why wait? Torture is something I understand better than verbal parrying anyway." He came to stand right over Kuchiki. "In other words, give me what you got." He smirked dangerously. "And don't hold back."

…

"Ahhh," Sanji sighed happily, sinking into the wooden bath. He glanced with some annoyance at the tattooed shinigami, Renji, who was folding his arms and calmly waiting near the door. On the inside of the door, that is. "You know…I get that you're dedicated, but I really only want to share a bath with beautiful women. Apart from your hair, you're pretty far from my type."

"So it's true what Rangiku-san said," the shinigami muttered. Then he smirked at Sanji. "She said you got a nosebleed before she even touched you."

"Which I am happy to admit to, although your tone does piss me off," Sanji growled.

Renji shrugged. "_Humans_ can rarely fight their natures."

Sanji scoffed in annoyance, soaping his arms. "Meaning you're not human, huh? Whatever. All you're telling me is that you're a virgin."

Since Sanji was busy washing himself, it took him a few moments to notice that the shinigami's whole face had turned bright red, much though he was trying to look casual about it. "Sh-shinigami don't need it the way humans do," he said, very unconvincingly.

Sanji grinned, turning to look at him and hanging his arms casually out of the bath. "Bullshit."

Renji was clearly trying to avoid his gaze. "Shinigami's purpose is protecting humans, that's it. And we live for thousands of years, so we just lose the need for sex."

A wider grin. "Bullshit."

"I…look, I don't need it, that's what I'm telling you! I feel like this conversation got out of my hands at some point."

Sanji chuckled and rose from the bath, naked of course. Renji watched him warily as he did so, and casually approached him. "All I'm hearing are excuses. And weirdly, although you're probably not, you seem younger than me. And I have this tendency, more like an irresistible urge, to tease people younger than me."

Renji turned his head away, still blushing. "I'm older, taller, and undoubtedly stronger. You'd have a hard time bullying me."

Sanji grinned. "I don't think so."

Without another word, he grabbed Renji's package. Renji gasped, eyes wide. His face was bright red. With shaking hands, he was vainly trying to push Sanji away, but Sanji hooked one leg around his. He yanked it out so the shinigami lost his balance on one side, and then Sanji shoved him back against the wall, now somewhat lower down and more vulnerable than Sanji.

"Ahh," Sanji whined. "If only you were a pretty girl. That expression you're making is very much my taste."

"Ah!" Renji cried, panicking as Sanji's hand cruelly and carelessly dragged pleasure out of him.

"Yes, that one. You bastard, you're actually kind of hot when you look like that. How annoying." Without halting his hand's lascivious motions, Sanji pressed his wet body against Renji's. "Really. How annoying," he said, more softly.

Renji weakly gripped his shoulders, now panting openly. "S-…stop…"

"No."

Renji looked up at him with baleful eyes. He panted for a moment, trying to gain back his calm. However, he didn't seem to manage it as he murmured, "Please…"

Sanji examined this expression for a moment in gathering annoyance. "Fine," he said at length. "I'll stop in a minute."

Renji's eyes went wide, as Sanji deftly loosened his obi and shoved his hand inside Renji's kimono. Renji cried out, arching his back. His fingers gripped Sanji's shoulders, but he was unable to do much else now.

"You're really starting to piss me off. Guys shouldn't show expressions like that. You're acting no one has ever touched you before."

Renji flinched, his head resting in shame against Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji stared at him. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. With his free hand, he slipped Renji's kimono off one of his shoulders and started teasing his nipple. Renji cried out, his head still pressed against Sanji's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. "My hands won't ever feel clean after this. How are you going to make up for that, bastard?"

"Ngh," Renji grunted, his fingers digging harder into Sanji's skin. "W-…wait…I'm…going to…"

The next moment, his red hair whirled as he threw back his head, crying out sweetly as he came in Sanji's hand. For many long moments after, he twitched and breathed hard against Sanji. He leaned his forehead against him again. However, this only lasted a moment.

Sanji disengaged himself and let Renji slip to the floor, his eyes glazed over and his kimono all askew. Sanji walked over to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly. He dried them, then went over to his clothes, in a basket on the counter, and dug around for his smokes. He lit up, and then returned to his bath.

Despite his outward calm, all that kept going through his head was: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!


	4. Chapter 3

The Tiger Beneath the Sakura Tree

Chapter 3

That night, Zoro and Sanji sat down and stared at each other for minutes on end as they got back to their cell. They both seemed to share the vibe, which was one of depression, annoyance, embarrassment, and confusion.

"What happened to you?" Sanji asked, finally breaking their dark staring contest to light up.

Zoro sighed. "Decided…for no good reason, that I'd rather take torture than tell them anything. Pretty stupid, considering you're telling them anyway."

"Nh," Sanji grunted, shrugging.

"Well. What about you?"

Sanji expelled a long, smoky breath. "I…don't think I can bear to tell you, to be honest, you son of a bitch."

"Same to you."

Sanji nodded. He sighed again. "How much longer are we going to be here?"

Zoro thought for a long few moments. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

This earned him a suspicious glance from Sanji. "Right. Your swords," he said in a testing tone.

Zoro blinked for a moment. "Right."

Sanji sat back in the chair with another big sigh, ready to admit that his suspicions about Zoro were correct. And if so, he might as well be honest too. "I groped that fucking lieutenant," he finally admitted.

"Why do you think I need to know that?" Zoro grunted, with absolutely no interest.

"You're not…surprised or anything?"

"Not really. Why should I be after all your horn-dogging all this time?"

"Well…" Sanji muttered, dubiously. "Yes, but that was with women. Just how desperate do you think I am exactly?"

That caused Zoro to stop. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes were wide. Suddenly Sanji's were too as he realized they had been having different conversations. "You…that…" Zoro took a deep breath, trying to articulate this impossible idea. "You were talking about…Abarai? Kuchiki's lieutenant? You were talking about the six foot fucking tattooed muscular man? Is that what you're trying to fucking tell me?"

Sanji was mashing his face up with his hands in agony. "You thought I was talking about Rangiku-chan…" he murmured in despair.

"Yes that is what I fucking thought." But now an evil grin started to spread across Zoro's face. "Oh, you've lost it. What will your dear Nami-san have to say I wonder?"

Sanji shot to his feet. "You say one word, and wax your pubes while you sleep."

Zoro bent over, laughing. "Oh, this is priceless. You say you groped him? Not the other way around? Ahh." He wiped away a tear from laughing. "You'll never be able to live this down. I can't imagine what you were thinking."

Now Sanji's expression grew cold. He calmly sat down and folded his arms in contemplation. "I'll admit, I didn't think much about it and he was pretty far out of my strike zone. You, my friend, have a far more serious problem."

Zoro's smile vanished. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What does it mean? What do you think it means? Just what do you think your eyes are saying when you look at that stuffy captain?"

Zoro's cheeks gained a light blush, though his expression was murderous. "I dare you to say clearly what you're implying. Just try it."

"I don't mind," Sanji said, throwing up his hands. "I'm getting cabin fever anyway. Let's blast this place to hell while I tell you that you already have romantic feelings for that asshole, whether or not you've done anything about it yet." Zoro's fists clenched at his sides as his jaw muscles tightened. "Though judging from his reactions yesterday, I'm going to guess that you have. Well, macho man? How about it?"

There was a long, tense pause and then Zoro stood up and kicked his chair to the far end of the room. "Fuck you," Zoro barked, and he jumped up to his bunk and pretended to be asleep.

"We're not staying here," Sanji continued regardless. Then his enthusiasm faded and he smoked quietly. "We can't stay here. There's nothing for us here."

Zoro gritted his teeth silently. In his head he knew that was true. So why…why was he so drawn here? Why was one man important enough to abandon everything he believed in?

…

It shouldn't have been surprising, but after that, the 6th division officers left them alone for a while. And though a lower-level officer took them back and forth from the bathhouse, that was pretty much their only break from that cell and each other. One afternoon, Sanji was been sitting on his bunk, bouncing his knee while Zoro did one-arm pushups in the corner. His expression grew darker and darker and he smoked his cigarette down to the filter. Finally he flicked it away and rose to his feet, angrily tapping one foot.

"I'm going to break this fucking door."

Since he was exercising, Zoro didn't pay him any attention.

"I swear to God, I'm breaking this door. Right now."

Still silence from Zoro.

"Goddamn it! Are you at least going to try to stop me?!"

Finally, Zoro relaxed and got up to a seated position on the ground, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Nope," he said finally.

"You know as well as I do, it would do not good! Why aren't you stopping me?!"

"Do what you want."

A vein popped in Sanji's forehead. "This is payback for what I said about you and that captain."

Zoro was silent for a moment. Then he turned over, and resumed his pushups.

Sanji desperately grabbed onto the bars and slid down them in hopelessness. "I can't take much more of this," he moaned, sliding down. "I'm going crazy. Locked in a room for over a week with this gorilla! Nami-san…are you there? Save me…" By this point he was on his knees, head and arms hanging despairingly through the bars.

At that moment, the door to the cell area opened. Sanji and Zoro's attention immediately turned there. Sure enough, it was Kuchiki and Abarai. They walked in solemnly, though surprisingly, even though days had passed since then, Abarai was blushing.

Kuchiki glowered at Zoro, much though he was largely expressionless, as always. "We will attempt one final interrogation on the two of you. If we do not glean the necessary information this time, stricter measures will have to be employed."

Zoro merely sighed, rising and dusting off his hands.

However, at the next moment, they heard a woman scream outside, followed by some shouting and sounds of a commotion. With his powerful legs, Sanji jumped off the ground, kicked off the top bunk and grabbed onto the bars of the window, easily crouching there against the wall so he could see outside.

Abarai's jaw had dropped and Kuchiki's eyes were wide. "Taichou…" Abarai murmured. "Did you see that? It wasn't shunpo…was it?"

Kuchiki closed his eyes in annoyance. "No. It seems that at least in that man's case, the claims that they do these things using pure physical strength is true. And I fear…we may need to make them a stronger cell."

"What is it?" Zoro asked Sanji.

Sanji frowned, looking around. "I can't see much, there's so many little pathways, it's like a maze. Wait, there's some people running and…holy shit!"

"What?!"

"I've never seen anything like it, it was a gigantic, black thing with a white mask…like some kind of ghost!"

Kuchiki and Abarai immediately turned to one another. The next moment, a grunt came in crying, "Kuchiki Taichou! An adjucas somehow chased some members of a patrol team back into Soul Society! It keeps killing people, and we can't get near it!"

"Very well. I will-"

The shinigami was already shaking his head. "Normal techniques don't work. It has a way of sealing off reiatsu, sir!"

"Permanently?"

"We don't know yet."

Kuchiki thought for a moment. "In that case, we have no choice…"

And then, "Hey."

Kuchiki and Abarai turned to look back in the cell. Sanji jumped down, then lit up as Zoro grinned at them.

"Sounds like you could use a hand," Zoro said, some of his energy returning at the thought of leaving this cell.

Sanji gave a demonic grin with his cigarette clenched between his teeth. "It's true. Apparently you need some monster-killing. Did we ever tell you how we almost killed the Kraken?"

"And I'm pretty sure I did mentioned how I killed a dragon."

As they were talking, the two of them walked toward the bars. Now Sanji leaned one shoulder there, folding one leg across the other, and Zoro clapped his hands against them. With his shirt of and his hungry grin, he looked as if he could tear them apart with his bare hands.

"How about some swords?" Zoro asked, darkly.

Kuchiki observed him for a moment. Two pairs of black eyes met and seemed to electrify the air between them. Then Kuchiki closed his eyes, and he merely turned away in annoyance. "I will go," he said, and began to walk away, followed by Abarai and the lower ranking shinigami. "And where is Zaraki Kenpachi?" he asked as they left.

Zoro sighed. "Worth a try," he muttered. Then he glanced at Sanji, who was still leaning there contentedly, smoking away as if nothing was happening. "Hey, asshole," Zoro grunted.

"What, asshole?"

"Do it."

"You do it."

"No swords, dickhead."

"Use your head. It'd be more useful as a battering ram anyway."

"I'll use your head. I'll hit you so hard you'll go bald. I really want to see you going around with asymmetrical eyebrows all the time."

Sanji bit his cigarette in half, his rage from the past few days at its absolute peak. "Fucking hell!" he roared, then easily crashed the bars off their hinges. They blasted all the way to the other side of the room in a cloud of dust and debris, leaving a sizeable dent in the wall beyond. Sanji spit out the remains of his cigarette. "Happy?!"

In a rare show of camaraderie, Zoro clapped Sanji on the shoulder as he walked out. They looked around. Then Zoro went to a cabinet where he'd seen them take out spare uniforms.

"What do you want with those?" Sanji demanded.

"I need to find out where my swords are. Anyway, it'll be easier to move with these."

"You need to…" Sanji sighed heavily, rubbing a crease between his eyebrows. "You absolutely moron. That guy's house is a five minute walk from here. You're telling me you came all the way here not knowing that?"

Zoro stopped riffling through the clothes for a moment, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Well, if you know where it is, then we don't need to ask. But it would still be easier to move around if we wear these."

Sanji scoffed. "You be my guest. I'm from North Blue. I will not look good in those clothes, trust me. I have an image of like a yellow worm coming out of a black bowtie," he commented, drifting off irritably.

"Whatever. In that case I could just pretend to be escorting you somewhere."

"Let's go with that. It has a certain idiotic scheme-type charm."

"I hope you bite your tongue the next cigarette you light."

They crept stealthily out into the hall. Fortunately there was so much going on, no one really noticed. They passed by an empty room, then Zoro stopped and picked up a sword that was lying there. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want to do that? It might be one of their crazy, magic swords."

Zoro unsheathed it a few inches, feeling it out. Then he shook his head. "Nope. Nobody in here."

"I find it very unsettling that you can do that."

They came out into the open and even battle-hardened men like them felt shaken by what they saw. There were three or for shinigami in the courtyard alone, lying dead.

"Cook," Zoro muttered.

Sanji was unusually silent for a moment, then he lit up. "We have a job to do. Keep going."

Zoro had to admit that this was true, but it seemed pretty cowardly not to help. They walked out into one of the alleys. Suddenly, a shinigami came flying past in one of the cross streets. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth. It was Abarai. He was kneeling now, panting in the dirt, glaring back the way he'd been thrown from. The lieutenant's bright red hair was flying freely around his face and shoulders, mixing with the blood dripping down his face.

Shakily, he got back up. Sanji was already running toward him. He stepped in front of Abarai, facing the threat. Abarai gasped when he noticed him. "You…" he murmured.

"Goddamn it," Sanji grunted, reaching in his pocket for another cig. "You people. I'm going to go through twelve packs a day at this rate."

"Don't you mean twelve more?" Zoro commented, coming up beside them and looking toward the enemy.

"Take a seat, Marimo. I'll take Giant Monster Face over there."

"Hey…" Abarai murmured.

"You're dreaming," Zoro barked back. "Either way, we've both been shut in that cage for so long…"

Then they both chorused, "We need some fucking exercise!"

Byakuya was tossed back and landed hard against a wall. He was ashamed. Just taking away his reiatsu, and suddenly he was completely useless? The adjucas laughed at the sight of him.

"Shinigami captain," it croaked. "Oh, this is going to feel good."

It lunged toward him, obviously planning on taking a bite out of him, but suddenly into Byakuya's vision came a sword and a leg. Together they stopped his mouth before it reached Byakuya, and presently threw him off with a second, powerful strike which broke three of its teeth.

The adjucas staggered backward. "What is…you shouldn't be able to…"

Zoro glanced down at Byakuya. "It's just a suggestion, but I think you should get off your ass, Captain," he said.

Byakuya blinked at him. However, since now didn't seem the time for questions, he obeyed and rose.

Taking a puff, Sanji commented, "I've never cooked anything like that before. What do you think?"

Zoro considered. "Sashimi."

"You're joking. I think deep fried."

"Bad taste, as ever."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Sanji's foot lit up in a blaze, and he ran toward the beast, who was still recovering. "Haven't done this in a while. How fun," Sanji said, grinning as he leapt into the air.

"Diable Jambe: Bien Cuit!"

Sanji spun in the air and landed a solid back kick to the creature's torso. A cloud of steam rose into the air, as well as a disgusting smell that was a mix of burning flesh and somehow dead rats for some reason. The creature screamed.

Sanji jumped back to join Zoro and Byakuya, holding his nose. "Sweet Jesus! If I'd have known it would smell that bad, I'd never have used Diable Jambe!"

Zoro shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I told you. Sashimi or nothing."

"I doubt that would make a difference!"

Byakuya's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he gaze at Sanji. Renji too had approached and was staring with equal disbelief. "Impossible," Byakuya murmured.

The creature was still wailing, then it turned toward them with hate. "You dare to do this to me…you'll regret it!" It began barreling toward them.

Sanji's leg went out. He stood there smoking, calmly. "You got this?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied. Byakuya and Renji were somewhat curious, but already on their guard, keeping an eye on the monster. "Well, this sword is a bit shit, but…I'll give it a shot, I guess."

He stepped forward into the creature's line of charging, then turned sideways and used one hand to curve his sword up and around toward his back. "36-pound…" he murmured, as the creature was mere feet away. "…cannon!" he cried, bringing his sword down.

The swirl of bluish white energy that was flung from the blade his the creature dead in the face, stopping it in its tracks. Its jaws worked absently for a moment. Then it murmured, "It's…not…pos-"

That was all it could say before it promptly disintegrated. There was a long moment of silence.

"See, there, you overcooked it," Sanji said, shaking his head.

"Ahh. Guess we'll have to eat out, then."

Sanji groaned loudly, though at this point they both started walking back toward their cell. "I haven't had enough exercise! I want to cook something!" His voice grew whiny and girlish. "It's been so long since I made delicious food for a beautiful woman. Wait for me, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!"

Zoro bonked him on the head to turn him off. They bickered a bit more, but left Byakuya and Renji completely stumped in the dust behind them. Though they obediently went back to their cell (since A, they had blown off some steam and B, they were standing right in front of their captors), they neglected to but the door back on. So it was more of a hutch than a cell.

A couple of hours passed, and Zoro and Sanji assumed they'd been forgotten. Then Zoro sat up in his bunk, listening.

"What?" Sanji grunted.

"My swords…"

"What about them?"

At that moment, Byakuya and Renji came in. Byakuya was holding a piece of cloth, which had been wrapped around something heavy. He and Renji stood outside the (lack of a) door, evidently waiting for Zoro and Sanji to approach. Sanji seemed content where he was, but Zoro immediately jumped down and walked up to Byakuya, his eyes on the bag.

Byakuya held it up. "These are for you."

Much though he was extremely pleased to see them again, Zoro only accepted them hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. "Are you sure? This seems like something you might get in trouble for."

"I have made your case to Yamamoto Soutaichou, who agreed with me that there is no longer any necessity to confine you, although you will be watched of course."

"Hm," said Zoro, dubiously. "Well we did save you, but didn't we also break out of prison? That's gotta be a crime."

"Yes, it would be," said Byakuya. Then he covered his mouth to clear his throat, innocently. "Fortunately for you, there was that gas main explosion, which ripped off your cell door."

Zoro and Sanji both looked at the captain in amazement. A straight-laced guy like this was openly lying for them? Sanji though absently to himself, "The big green Martian works fast."

"Well then. You may stay here for the night, and I will wish to talk to you more tomorrow, in detail, about your techniques. Goodnight."

With that, they started to leave. However, Zoro turned just in time to see Sanji wink at Renji as he was leaving. Even more amazingly, the red giant then turned even redder, cleared his throat and kept walking.

Zoro was staring at Sanji and making a disgusted face.

Sanji lay back on his bed, trying to pretend his face wasn't bright red at having been discovered. "You have something to say, green goblin?!"

"It can wait till after I'm dead and buried, and can't be disgusted by mismatched eyebrows making a pass at six-foot, red pineapples."

"Die in your sleep, Marimo."

"Don't let me wake up, Love Cook."


	5. Chapter 4

Some lemony goodness. :) I'll put in some plot next time, I promise.

...

The Tiger Beneath the Sakura Tree

Chapter 4

"So it's teaching techniques today, huh?" Sanji asked, dully.

"So they say," Zoro grunted.

"Oh. Here," Sanji said, and passed him a small box.

Zoro took it gratefully. "Wow, so they really let you use the kitchen?"

Sanji shrugged in a self-satisfied way. "A few choice words here and there. A little charm, you know. There wasn't much to work with, but they turned out well. So enjoy your snack ala Kuroashi no Sanji."

"You just made it gross."

…

Byakuyas eyes were closed, his arms folded. Someone who didn't know him would say he looked thoughtful. Renji was watching with great tension, knowing that Kuchiki Taichou was near to erupting in anger. And since he, as always, refused to show emotion, that would be manifested in someone losing a body part, for sure.

"Hey, you listening?" Sanji asked of Renji, drawing him away from his dark premonitions.

"Uh…yes. Sorry, show me again?"

Zoro was gazing at Byakuya, merely tapping Shuusui against his shoulder and waiting for the captain to have some kind of reaction.

"Your explanation is insufficient," Byakuya finally said, darkly.

Zoro sighed. They were in the 6th division training ground, in a somewhat mountainous area on the outskirts of Seireitei. Kuchiki had insisted that they demonstrate their techniques and explain the physical processes involved. Zoro, as it turned out, was a terrible teacher.

"Like I said, you visualize all the 36 passions in Buddhism, then you go like this." Zoro slowly moved his arm in the motion of his 36-pound cannon.

A vein popped in Byakuya's forehead. "I have said your explanation was insufficient. Saying it again in exactly the same manner is hardly going to make it any more clear." He finally opened his eyes to stare at Zoro. "There is no way someone following your instructions could possibly master that technique."

"Well," Zoro said, casually, gazing off into the distance. "You sound awfully certain, considering you haven't even tried it."

Byakuya turned his head away, proudly. "I have no intention of 'trying it'. I merely intend to record your techniques so that they may be studied in further."

Zoro sighed again. "I may not have made this clear, but it's not something you can master by reading about it." Zoro made a quick glance at the other two, where Sanji was holding an impossibly high kicking stance for Renji's benefit, and he could see where that was going. He glanced around a bit. "Hey, I'd like to show you the complete 108-pound cannon."

Byakuya considered. "That might be helpful. Presumably you use all three swords at once, so there will be three angles to observe."

"Yeah. But I think we should move away from here, just in case."

There was a trace of suspicion in the captain's eyes, but then he nodded. "Very well."

They passed into an area around a small hill, where it was unlikely they would be seen or heard by the others. Or indeed anyone at all.

"This should be far enough," Kuchiki murmured, and Zoro did not miss the subtle dulcet notes in his voice, very different from when others were present.

Zoro swallowed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

The next moment, he slammed Kuchiki up against the rock of the hill. True to his personality, Kuchiki barely reacted; however, Zoro knew he was not imagining redness in his cheeks. "What is the meaning of this?"

Zoro came closer and murmured, "Sorry. I don't know what it is with you, but I get a shot of electricity up my spine every time I see you." Kuchiki's blush became stronger. "We can think about the complicated stuff later. I can't hold out anymore. Are you going to fight me?"

Kuchiki scoffed lightly. "Fight? Over something as insignificant as this? You overestimate your…"

But his speech slowed as Zoro came so close they shared each other's breath. "My what?" Zoro murmured softly.

Kuchiki almost imperceptibly gritted his teeth. "You are too arrogant," Kuchiki murmured. "You assume I would…"

Zoro tilted Kuchiki's jaw backward in one hand, opened his mouth wide and forced his tongue deep in Kuchiki's mouth. Kuchiki grasped his wrists in mild protest. Zoro kissed him to his heart's content, then ran his tongue along the top of Kuchiki's mouth.

Then the softest of noises against his lips, "Ah…"

Zoro's cheeks flushed. That would be nothing, coming from an ordinary person. But coming from this guy, Zoro knew he was doing something right. And damned if that didn't make him hotter than he could stand.

He grabbed Kuchiki's face with both hands, deepening the kiss until they could barely breathe. Kuchiki's body started restlessly moving, and his grip on Zoro's wrists softened. Zoro thrust his leg between Kuchiki's, causing them both to gasp. While still lightly kissing him, Zoro reached his hand around to the small of Kuchiki's back, and skillfully rolled their hips against one another.

Though Kuchiki's grip on his arms was still weak, now his nails began to dig into Zoro's skin. Zoro shivered. That was a real turn-on for him. He moved from kissing Kuchiki's mouth to his neck. He stuck his tongue inside Kuchiki's ear and caused the other man's whole body to tremble. Now Kuchiki was openly panting, and it almost sounded like his voice was slipping in there a little bit.

"Look," Zoro panted. "Not that I'm complaining…but are you at least…going to pretend you don't like this?"

Kuchiki seemed to drawing Zoro subtly closer as he panted. "Don't speak to me," he said, in about the softest and sexiest voice Zoro had ever heard.

Zoro swallowed. He untied Kuchiki's obi in a flash, slipped the shoulders off, leaving his chest mostly bare, and sucked down hard on Kuchiki's chest.

"Ngh!" Kuchiki cried, quite clearly voicing that one.

Zoro moved down to flick his tongue against Kuchiki's left nipple. Using his left hand, Zoro suddenly flicked the right one hard. Kuchiki's back arched. Now his fingers were digging into Zoro's shoulders. He didn't seem to know what to do. Maybe he'd never had passionate sex like this before.

But at this thought, Zoro swallowed. He was really at his limit now. Then he had a good idea. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a certain box. Kuchiki frowned at it, wondering why Zoro had stopped (though he would die before admitting the second part). Zoro opened the box to reveal up-turned shot glass shaped gelatin formations, separated into square sections of the box.

"What is that?" Kuchiki demanded.

"Well, you see, that cook may be a pain in the ass most of the time, but you can't fault him on his cooking. He made this snack for me, just like I asked. They're good. Here."

Zoro put one in his mouth, then he trapped Kuchiki's lips in a kiss. Kuchiki's eyes widened. He was forced to swallow the squishy substance. "Sake…" he murmured, as soon as his lips were free.

"Yep. I hope you can hold your liquor. Most people can't take too many of these."

Having said this, Zoro crushed one of them in his hand, then in one smooth motion, slipped his hand around Kuchiki's partly bare waist, and subbed the gelatinous substance into Kuchiki's crevice.

Kuchiki's mouth went wide, but no sound came out. Apparently he was simply too shocked for that. He seemed to be contemplating fighting Zoro off, and then Zoro's finger slipped inside him. He threw his head back, and his body convulsed. Zoro tried to hold up his head, and couldn't resist kissing him again.

"Mmm," he felt Kuchiki's sweet voice against his lips.

"Damn it," Zoro whispered, his cock feeling like it was about to explode. "This is going to be really tough for one of us….Not sure which yet…"

Saying this, he briefly removed his fingers, causing Byakuya to tremble, then crushes another of the gelatin shots. This time he tried to get as much as possible inside Byakuya's body. The shinigami trembled and gasped, but his will to fight seemed to weaken by the moment. Zoro added a second finger.

"Ah…" Kuchiki gasped, though now his expression showed the barest hint of pain.

Zoro slowed down his fingers. Despite appearances, he was quite a considerate lover. "Did that one hurt?"

Proud Kuchiki refused to answer, merely panting with his eyes closed.

"Ok, then. Share another one of these with me. It might help with the pain," Zoro said, then popped some gelatin in his mouth, and connected his lips with Kuchiki's again. This time Zoro lightly chewed it to make it easier to swallow, then he stuck his tongue deep inside Kuchiki's mouth to make sure he ate it. It was the sexiest thing as their lips parted and Byakuya was still accepting Zoro's saliva into his mouth via his long tongue.

All this time, Zoro had been mildly moving his fingers, but now he thrust them deep inside the shinigami. Byakuya's hips weakened, and he swayed against Zoro as his eyes fluttered. Zoro blushed hard. He thrust his fingers hard again, then suddenly, Byakuya threw his head back.

"Ah!" he cried, most definitely a distinct sound of pleasure.

Zoro's eyes widened. Hesitantly, he performed the same motion again. "Here?" he murmured.

"Ahh!" Byakuya cried, hands desperately gripping the fabric on Zoro's shoulders. He bit his bottom lip, his face tortured with pleasure.

Zoro grinned. "Okay then."

For a time, Zoro focused his attention on that spot, causing Byakuya's knees to nearly give out several times. Then Zoro's free hand crossed to the front of Byakuya's kimono, which was nearly off anyway. He caressed Byakuya's cock slightly.

"Ngh!" Byakuya cried, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out louder.

Zoro slammed their lips together once again, in disbelief at how arousing this stuffy captain could be. "Don't hold back," he whispered against Byakuya's lips, as he caressed him both front and back. "Let me hear you."

Byakuya panted, gritted his teeth, then said, "Die."

Zoro chuckled. He angled his wrists to get his fingers inside the other man even deeper. "Do what you want then. Almost ready."

Finally, Zoro inserted a third finger. Byakuya let out a few pained breaths. Then Zoro squeezed his cock. Byakuya moaned very softly, and perhaps he had realized Zoro's tactic of giving him mild pain in place that felt good to make the pain part of the pleasure. To Byakuya's chagrin, it was working.

Zoro next bent down and gave him a dark hickey on his chest. Byakuya moaned just a little, though his control was slipping rapidly. Then Zoro's fingers his that place that had felt so good before. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Zoro, threw his head back and moaned shamelessly.

Zoro went bright red. He couldn't believe he was the one making this proud man act this way. He couldn't take it anymore. He reluctantly removed his fingers, and could sense he wasn't the only reluctant one. Byakuya's breath caught a little.

Zoro took the last gelatin shot, crushed it, and spread it over his raging cock. Byakuya was blushing, watching him. Then, without asking permission, Zoro picked up Byakuya by his thighs, causing him to slip out of his whole kimono except the arms, pressed him hard against the wall, and then slid his rock-hard cock inside him.

A strangled cry came from Byakuya, no doubt a mix of pleasure and pain. He managed to gasp, "Being…pierced…by a…commoner…how…disgraceful…"

Zoro sighed and gasped, acclimatizing to the incredibly hot and wet environment now squeezing his cock. "Dumbass…you should see yourself…" He licked a long line up Byakuya's chin, and the other man trembled with sensation. "You're plenty…fucking graceful to me."

Byakuya gasped as Zoro rolled his hips. "Ah…ah…" Byakuya whimpered, as he grew used to it. Gradually his cries turned to pleasurable ones.

Zoro kissed his neck. "Sorry," he murmured. "I can't talk anymore."

He bit down hard on the base of Byakuya's neck, and the other man hissed in a breath through his teeth. Then Zoro started to slam his cock inside Byakuya. Over and over, unrelenting, it seemed as if he never grew tired.

Byakuya couldn't stop his voice now, it was rising up with every one of Zoro's thrusts. Maybe it was the sake, but Byakuya's body was overwhelmed with sensation. Some good, some bad, but more than anything was his lust for the man now pounding into him. He knew exactly what he meant when he said "an electric shock". He felt it every time he saw Roronoa Zoro. And now Zoro's cock had found the spot that drove Byakuya crazy, and he lost the ability to think.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…Roro…noa…!" Byakuya cried, in spite of himself.

Zoro bit down hard on his neck like an animal and growled, "Zoro."

Then for a few moments, he pounded him so fast and hard that Byakuya couldn't even think, let alone speak. Finally, Zoro slowed down, and instead rolled perfectly against that spot inside him.

"Ahhh!" Byakuya cried. He was having to work so hard not to cum. It was draining all his energy, and soon he was like a ragdoll in Zoro's arms. "Ah…ah…Zo…ro…"

The human swallowed hard. Then he took a breath, and rammed so deeply inside Byakuya he thought his insides were being pushed to either side. Then Zoro stole his lips again, ravaging them mercilessly like a beast. Byakuya was drowning in pleasure. He couldn't believe it, but he wanted more. More…just a little…

"More…" Byakuya murmured softly, near Zoro's ear. The man slowed down a little, blushing. Byakuya repeated, growing desperate. "More…give me…more…"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Shit!" he grunted, then pounded the aristocrat as hard as he could.

Byakuya was nearly at his limit. He still had his arms wrapped around Zoro, but on an impulse, he softly took Zoro's ear into his mouth. Zoro's low voice rumbled against his chest, and at the same time his cock slammed mercilessly into that spot inside him. Byakuya made a strangled moan, biting down on Zoro's ear, as he shuddered and streaked Zoro's chest with cum.

Zoro grunted several times, unable to take the tightening of Byakuya's hole as he came, combined with the hard bite on his ear, where he was sensitive anyway. He slammed into him several more times, then shuddered and moaned. He continued twitching there for many long moments. Byakuya was dazed in his arms.

Not normally a cuddly-type person, Zoro suddenly felt more keenly what he'd felt now and then before, that this man was somehow precious. After they regained their breath a bit, he began lightly kissing the shinigami's neck and chest. Byakuya shivered.

"You don't…have to…"

"Who says I'm doing it for you?" Zoro replied, playfully. He kissed Byakuya's collarbone. "I seem to have taken quite a liking to you. Maybe it's just your body, I don't know. But my mouth waters when I think of kissing you."

Byakuya, already slightly red from exercising, now got even redder. "Do as you wish, then."

Zoro gave him a predatory grin, then claimed his lips once again.

…

Near the corner of the rock, having thought they heard shouting, stood Sanji and Renji. They had both basically seen all that needed to be seen. Slowly, they both drew back around to the cover of the rock, slim trails of blood trickling down both their noses.

Producing a handkerchief he kept for just such purposes, Sanji cleaned off the blood under his nose, then grabbed Abarai by the collar.

"You didn't see anything, and I didn't see anything. Right?" he growled darkly.

Renji blinked, very much out of his depth. "R-right…" he murmured.

Sanji gave the shinigami a glance up and down. Apparently satisfied, he nodded. Then he said, "Good. Now take off those clothes."

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 5

The Tiger Beneath the Sakura Tree

Chapter 5

Once again, Byakuya was very close to revealing some emotion, by expressing it in terms of bodily harm on other people. Namely, Zoro.

Zoro folded his arms and stared back at him. "Like I said, I'm sick of that cell, so let me come home with you."

Sanji was snorting with laughter in the corner, so Zoro had to turn and kick him in the shin. Sanji kept laughing as he was half-heartedly spouting back insults and holding his shin.

Byakuya had to take several deep breaths before he was able to reply verbally. "You…have a mind like a lump of lead. How you manage to perform day-to-day function with it astounds me."

Sanji collapsed against the wall, banging his fist against it in poorly restrained laughter.

Zoro frowned, then tilted his head. "Is that a 'no', or what?"

"Is it a 'no'?" Byakuya repeated, with barely any volume at all. He took another deep breath before continuing. Then his face grew dark, his eyes turned arctic cold, and even Zoro had to shiver. "Perhaps you should test your theory." His hand came to rest butterfly-soft on Senbonzakura's hilt, with controlled power in every fingertip. "You can still swordfight without arms, am I right?"

After a moment of real trepidation, Zoro glanced away in a pout.

Behind these two, Renji was looking quietly at Sanji as he laughed. He said, trying to sound casual, "You must be sick of this place too."

"Hm?" Sanji muttered, grinning and wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh. Well, I'm sick of this moron, if that's what you mean. But I don't really care where I sleep, as long as I can have a nice bath."

Renji cast his gaze aside for a moment, biting his lip. Then he blushed, and started sort of fidgeting. Sanji noticed, though his grin was not completely faded. "My…quarters has an ensuite bath," he murmured almost under his breath.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at him, watching his hesitant mannerisms. Then he rested his chin on his hand; this left him with a tough decision. He very much liked teasing this man. Renji didn't seem to mind it either: on the contrary, lately he seemed to be growing more and more attached to Sanji. But there was a problem.

This shinigami was way too cute. Even the way he was blushing and trying to look tough at the same time, the way he was brazenly offering to let Sanji stay with him, even though his commanding officer was obviously so against it (though Sanji really sympathized with Byakuya there). And he was really sexy. Every time they'd fooled around so far, Sanji was always stunned at how much he reacted to this enormous, muscular man. But facts were facts, and in fact he was very attracted to him, making teasing, in this case, difficult.

Another fact that must not be denied was that they had yet to have full sex, just fooling around. And so far, Sanji had been doing most of the work, making his slight sexual frustration another reason to tease the big oaf. But…he couldn't deny, he would like to share a bed with this man. The question was this: was it more fun to tease him now, or fuck him now and tease him later?

Sanji contemplated for a few seconds. Then he grinned up at the shinigami. "You know? I actually don't mind it here. I mean, like I said, I don't really care where I sleep, but then again, I don't have a very good reason to go out of my way to move, do I?"

Renji's face fell. He looked distracted for a moment, then finally said, "I wasn't really offering. Just mentioning it. Bye," he said, and was suddenly walking away.

"Hey!" Sanji called after him, with a sudden pang of guilt. But he was not waiting around.

Zoro and Byakuya both stared at Sanji for a moment. Then Byakuya nodded. "There you have it. Goodbye."

"You too, huh?" Zoro asked him bitterly as they passed one another. Byakuya merely closed his eyes arrogantly and continued after Renji.

Sanji and Zoro glanced at one another, then both sighed. "Here we are again, huh?"

Zoro shook his head. "Hell with this. I'm sleeping on the roof."

"Nh," Sanji grunted, waving half-heartedly with his back turned as Zoro left. Sanji flopped down on his bed. That was a huge mistake, wasn't it? He sighed heavily. Then his eyes flicked open again. No, not necessarily.

He got out of bed. He put his hands in his pockets and wandered around for a bit before finding someone still working. The shinigami looked at him in amazement, since apparently his and Zoro's presence was still novel to them. Sanji got directions from him, and left.

In part, Sanji really didn't want to hurt Renji's feelings. But also, it had occurred to him that a crying Renji would be really cute. And he really wanted to see that. He arrived at the door the shinigami had directed him to, and paused for a moment. Then he knocked.

"What is it?" came Renji's official-sounding voice.

Sanji grinned, wondering if Renji could recognize his voice. In case he could, he lowered it a bit and said, "Delivery for you, Fukutaichou." He covered his mouth to stop from giggling.

"Delivery?" came Renji's voice suspiciously. There was a sound from movement from inside, and as he opened the door he said, "What kind of d-…"

"A kiss-o-gram!" Sanji said, holding his arms out with a big grin.

Renji stared at him for a moment. Then he gritted his teeth, went bright red and slammed the door.

Oh, well that's no fun, Sanji thought. He leaned against the door, sadly. "I was only teasing earlier. Won't you let me in?"

A pause. "I don't need your pity."

Sanji sighed. This was getting far too serious. And anyway, what was this aching in his chest? "Why would I pity you?" he said softly, pressing his hand against the door.

This time the pause was longer, and when it came the voice was soft and broke a little. "Never mind. Go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Sanji sighed, leaning against the door. If any other man had said so, he would probably leave. But Renji wasn't a woman. So why did Sanji feel the need to comfort him? Sanji slid down and sat with his back against the door. He folded his arms and leaned his head against it, thinking.

"I don't really mind where I sleep. Since you won't let me in, I might as well sleep out here."

"Don't sleep there. Go to bed," Renji answered instantly.

Sanji smiled a bit and rapped the back of his knuckle softly against the door, like a cat wanting to be let in. "Isn't your bed big enough for me?"

There was a scoff and then a long pause. "Can't you just go? I don't like this," Renji murmured.

Sanji frowned. "Don't like what?"

Then, Renji gave Sanji a huge shock. "…feeling alone."

Sanji's eyes widened. In surprise, he murmured, "Won't you be less alone if I'm with you?"

"It's being with you that makes me feel alone."

Sanji felt as if his chest shattered. He was in shock for a few moments, gazing down in front of him. He'd never been told something so horrible before. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm…a virgin," Renji murmured. Sanji glanced back at the door. "I'm a man. I don't have any experience, and I always suffer because of it. I can see, you know… You don't need to tell me how little you think of me." Sanji's chest ached, and he shut his eyes tightly. "Still, I tried to accept that at first. But it's unexpectedly painful to know I'm just a tool for you to amuse yourself."

Sanji turned to face the door on his knees and thumped his head against it. What could he say? After what he'd been thinking, even on the walk over here, how could anything he said mean anything? Additionally, for some reason some drops of water fell on his knees. His eyes were stinging too, but he wasn't sure why. He gritted his teeth.

"If you understand, then you should go back to bed," Renji continued, softly.

What could he say? Sanji wracked his brain trying to think of something that would make any of that sound better, but he couldn't. Even if a credible lie came to mind, his guilt was weighing his chest too deeply to lie. He was quiet for a long time.

Eventually, when he didn't hear sounds of him leaving, Renji murmured, "Sanji?"

Some of the pain in Sanji's heart lifted. He wasn't sure he'd heard Renji say his name directly before. Still, it didn't help with the situation. Sanji sighed, pressing his head against the door.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going."

He did not realize until he spoke that his voice broke. And though he said he would go, somehow his legs just wouldn't carry him. He stroked the door with his fingers. What kind of idiot was he, to get all out of sorts over a man?

He did not realize that the nature of his voice had caught Renji's attention. The shinigami rose from his desk. He stayed there for a moment, staring at the door and still hearing no sounds of movement. Slowly, he walked toward it. He pressed a hand against it. "Sanji?"

Sanji still said nothing, pressing his fingertips to the door, as well as, unconsciously, his ear, in the hopes that Renji would speak again. There was another long pause, then slowly the door opened. As the light from the room slowly came down on him, Sanji kept his head lowered. He was too embarrassed and torn up, he couldn't look Renji in the eye.

Renji took a step backward in shock. "Sanji…" he murmured.

Sanji clenched his fists over his knees. "I won't come in," he said. "I'll leave before you get up. I just want to stay here."

Sanji should really have looked up at that moment, because the thing he'd wanted to see when he first arrived was happening now. In a disbelieving voice, Renji murmured, "Is this another game?"

At the sound of crying in his voice, Sanji's head flew up. In the process of course, he revealed the sorry state of his own face, but he didn't care about that now.

Renji's eyes and cheeks were red, his whole body was lightly trembling, and his gaze cast sweetly away. Several tears dripped down his cheeks. "You're a good actor, and I'm stupid about these things, so you have to tell me. I don't know."

Sanji gave a hesitant smile. "I'll tell you if you let me in."

Renji sniffed, then grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, both pulling him to his feet and pulling him inside the room. Sanji was surprised again. He hadn't even grunted in effort, and Sanji's feet briefly left the floor. This man's strength was incredible. In any case, since Renji had grown silent again, and wouldn't let go of his shoulders, Sanji gently pushed the door closed with his foot.

Renji still held Sanji's shoulders, looking at the floor in front of him. Sanji leaned his soft blonde hair against one of Renji's hands. Then he asked him, "Can I touch you?"

Renji swallowed, and his trembling increased, but he hesitantly nodded.

Sanji took Renji's face in his hands. He gazed deeply up into his eyes. Then he stood on his toes, and softly lapped up Renji's tears with his tongue. At length he kissed his eyelids, then pulled back. Renji was panting, his face tortured, but his body was reacting to Sanji's every move.

Sanji pulled down Renji's face to rest their foreheads together. Sanji stroked his bright red hair as he spoke, noticing it was in a braid instead of the usual ponytail. "Why do I tease you, why do I like you, or something you don't know about me. You can pick one this time. More another day, maybe."

Renji blinked at him. He thought for a moment. Softly he muttered, "Something I don't know."

Sanji nodded. "Good choice. But you're not going to believe me when I tell you."

"Okay."

Sanji took a deep breath. "I hate men."

Renji deflated with a huge sigh. "Are you messing with me? Seriously?"

"Come on now, pay attention. I really do hate men. I grew up with a bunch of contemptible, magnificent bastards, and as a result I love women so much I barely acknowledge any other existence. So obviously, I could never get hard for a man."

Renji looked confused and hurt. "So…you were thinking of me as a woman?"

Sanji konked their heads together in annoyance. "Would you listen? Ugh. I could never get hard for a man. Could never care for another man. Could never purposefully want to spend time with a man. So do you think I break all these precepts of my character, just to idly tease someone? Because I was bored?"

Suddenly, Renji's eyes started to widen. Then his cheeks started filling with color.

"So here's the thing you don't know: in spite of how I may seem, I'm just as inexperienced as you. So…does that…I mean…"

Sanji grew hesitant, blushing, but there was no need. Renji trembled for a moment or two, then he lifted his head and pressed a firm kiss to Sanji's lips. Sanji melted into it, his body giving him pleasurable sensations telling him how much he'd been wanting this. He met Renji's kiss and pulled them together even harder. In a gap, Renji gasped sweetly against his lips. Sanji's body lit up, way too ready to do some very bad things to this nice young man.

Sanji pressed a few more kisses to Renji's lips and then held his face to reluctantly pull apart briefly. "Renji…" he whispered, and the other man shivered, leaning into his hand. "I want to cum inside you. Is that bad?"

Renji gasped, panting heavily just at the suggestion. Sanji observed this, and surreptitiously moved one hand around to the small of Renji's back to hold him. Then he thrust their hips together.

"Ah!" Renji cried, grasping on to him and shaking. There it was; the face that simultaneously struck Sanji's heart and his crotch with undeniable passion.

Sanji deeply kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear, "Can you feel how much I want you?" He thrust them together again, provoking another sweet gasp. "It makes no sense. But you're just so precious, I want to cover you in my scent so no one else can touch you. I want to mark you as mine from the inside out." He licked Renji's ear, and by now Renji's knees were going weak. "Let me paint your insides with my cum."

Now with both hands, he grabbed Renji's ass and thrust their hips hard together. Renji moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Sanji's shoulders. His voice slowly faded, but his body kept on twitching. Sanji smirked with a hint of surprise.

He affectionately licked some drool from the corner of Renji's mouth, "That was fast," he pronounced.

Renji was panting and bright red. "I…I'm sorry…I don't…"

Sanji kissed him hard again. "Don't say anything. Tell me I can come inside you."

Renji moaned even at the suggestion, resting some of his weight on Sanji. "Sanji…" he whispered, passionately.

Sanji's cheeks lit up with color. He swallowed. "Okay, that's it," he said. With some effort, he picked a surprised Renji up in his arms, carried him over and dumped him on the bed. He immediately climbed on top of him, not wanting to give him a chance to escape. "I can't hold back anymore, so if you want me to stop, you're just going to have to fight me."

Saying this, he yanked apart Renji's night kimono and sucked down hard on his nipple.

"Ahh!" Renji cried, holding Sanji's head and unconsciously shifting his hips.

Sanji found himself moaning slightly as he ran his hands all over Renji's body. He untied his obi and parted the light garment so Renji was in his fundoshi only. Both Renji and Sanji blushed, since Sanji had never seen him undressed this far before.

"So you do go traditional all the way," Sanji murmured, losing most of his propriety with his lust. He didn't notice how his mouth was watering. He moved slowly down the bed and started stroking Renji over the wrapped cotton garment.

Renji's back arched and he moaned. Then he managed, "Wait…I just came…it's sensitive…"

Sanji chuckled hesitantly, unable to pull his gaze away from the hard outline, and also the wet spot from before. "That's sort of the point," he murmured. "Man. Who would have guessed I'd be lusting after a fundoshi?"

Renji blushed, but blinked in confusion. "What?" And then through his head back again. "Ohhh!"

Sanji had wrapped his mouth around Renji's reawakened cock, over his fundoshi. Renji could not stay still, writhing and seemingly looking for a way out. His hands alternately buried themselves in the bed sheets and in Sanji's hair.

Finally, Renji gained his voice, "S-Sanji...not just…my cock…do more…"

Sanji took in a quick breath, staring at him. He needed no further encouragement. He deftly untied Renji's fundoshi and tossed the fabric aside. Then he propped Renji's hips up on his elbows and promptly thrust his tongue inside him.

Renji wailed, arching his back. "Ah…no…not your…ahh!"

Sanji paid him not the slightest bit of attention. He felt his cock hardening even further as he thought about the fact that he was fucking Renji with his tongue. More than that, even if Renji wasn't writhing in unbridled pleasure, it was clear judging by the precum leaking from his tip that he was not unhappy about this. Renji's moans soon went from desperate to passionate.

He was unconsciously telling Sanji what places felt best, and Sanji remembered them. Then he briefly removed his tongue and kissed Renji's rear a few times. "Renji," he asked in a husky voice. "Do you have any lotion?"

It took Renji a few moments to return to sanity. Half-heartedly, he gestured to the bathroom. Sanji quickly got up and retrieved some hand lotion, which would do just fine. While Renji was still recovering, his forearm resting over his eyes, Sanji unhesitantingly spread the lotion over Renji's asshole.

Renji jumped. "Oh…it's cold…"

Sanji bent down and kissed Renji on the cheek. "Not for long, though."

Sanji swirled his finger around the opening for a while, already causing Renji to bite his lip and shudder, then finally pushed one finger inside. Renji grunted, and Sanji glanced up at him.

"Did it hurt?"

Renji shook his head. "Not much."

Sanji continued, knowing from his experience with women that anal sex was often tough at first. He dragged his finger in and out slowly, and gradually increased the speed. When it looked like Renji's face was free of tension, he started to wiggle his finger around inside him. Renji's eyes widened.

He gasped, then murmured, "Wait…that's…don't', I…ahhh!"

As Sanji brushed a somewhat hard area inside Renji, roughly beneath his balls, Renji's whole body tensed, and precum streamed from the tip of his cock. Sanji's eyes widened. "Was that…your prostate maybe?" He blushed. "I've heard women say their boyfriends love it, but…never tried it myself. What does it feel like?"

Renji buried his face in his hands. "Please…no more…If I talk about it, I'll remember…I don't want to cum yet…"

Sanji's eyes widened. "That good?"

"Sanji…!" Renji pleaded.

Sanji smiled. "Sorry. I'll save that spot for later then. Just hang on a few more minutes."

He pressed another finger inside him. This time, the tension in Renji's face only lasted a moment, and then lust returned. Sanji was blushing. Renji's facial expressions really drove him crazy. Soon enough, he added a third finger too, and this time Renji's only reaction was a slight furrowing of his brows, and then his passionate gasps returned.

But this time, as he was driving his fingers deeper, Sanji pressed his thumb against an area between Renji's hole and his balls. Renji jolted, gasping, but said nothing. Sanji grinned. He knew about this one from personal experience.

He continued to thrust his fingers inside him, but with his other hand he vigorously rubbed his perineum with his thumb. Renji was twitching and moaning desperately, looking for a way out from all this pleasure.

Finally he gasped, "No! I'm going to cum!"

Sanji couldn't wait anymore. He took his fingers from Renji, causing the other man to sigh, then he moved up and straddled Renji's chest. He stroked his hair.

"If you don't think it's gross, will you do me a favor?" he asked, panting and feeling hot.

Renji blushed heavily, looking at Sanji's cock. He swallowed, then with the sexiest expression Sanji had ever seen, gently took it into his mouth. Sanji moaned and hissed through his teeth, holding Renji's head. Renji's mouth was so hot. He started unconsciously thrusting his hips inside Renji's mouth, but to his shock, instead of gasping or choking, Renji closed his eyes and started to moan.

Sanji couldn't believe it, so he tested it by tilting Renji's head slightly so he could get further down his throat. This time Renji did gag a little, but plaintively looking up at Sanji, then swallowed and moaned again as he tried the move himself. Sanji groaned. So Renji was just a natural? It must be, he thought. I've never seen a woman get turned on by sucking my cock.

Sanji could easily cum from this, but would be very disappointed if he didn't get it in Renji's ass tonight. So with the most self-restraint he had ever shown in his life, he pulled away. He panted for a moment, watching Renji's lusty gaze.

Then he grabbed Renji by the hips and flipped him over so he was on all fours. He hugged him from behind briefly, rubbing his cock along the seam between Renji's buttocks. Renji was already moaning. Sanji kissed his back.

"It'll probably hurt at first. Are you ready?"

Renji nodded, panting hard.

Sanji reached down to line himself up outside Renji's warm hole. Finally, he slowly pushed the tip inside. Both men gasped and breathed harder at the sensation, and Renji's elbows grew weak. It took many long moments for Sanji to get all of himself inside Renji's wet warmth, and by the time he finished, his body was wracked with pleasure and he could hardly think. He had to hold back from pounding inside him. But he had to know how Renji was doing.

"Renji," Sanji murmured softly, holding him. "It's all in. Can I move?"

But at this point, Sanji shifted and got a look at Renji's profile. Renji's mouth was hanging open, drool coming out of one corner. His breath was uneven and his face flush with color. He almost looked shocked, almost in pain, but then a bit of his voice escaped, and Sanji's eyes widened.

Renji half turned, still gasping. He desperately managed, "So…good…"

That was when Sanji's brain exploded. He stared at Renji for a few moments. He swallowed. Then he grasped Renji's hips and growled at him, "You'd better take responsibility."

He slammed himself inside again. Renji moaned, arching his back in a mix of slight pain and incredible pleasure. Sanji could tell now from his voice that he was feeling it as much or more than Sanji, and Sanji was going to make him feel it so hard he'd lose his mind. He pounded Renji's hot body, more and more losing himself to the sensation.

"Ah…ah…Sanji!" Renji cried, throwing his head back over and over like a limp doll. "So good…there…higher….ahhh! Yes! It's so good! Sanji!"

Sanji's face went bright red and his cock ached. He'd heard women say similar things before, so it made no sense that he was losing his power to think with so much lust and pleasure as Renji said it. But he couldn't help it. He wanted Renji to cum so hard.

Without stopping his thrusts, he leaned down toward Renji's ear. "Where is it good? Hm? Here?" He pulled out until only the tip was in, using shallow thrusts to hit near Renji's prostate. Renji moaned loudly, his hips shaking. "Here?" Sanji slammed it in him as deep as it would go, over and over. Renji gritted his teeth with a passionate cry. "Or somewhere in between?"

This time, he rolled his hips so his cock was stroking the middle of Renji's insides. Renji nearly screamed. "There! A little further…ahh…ahh…Sanji…don't stop!"

Now Sanji lost his ability to tease. Desperately he panted as he fucked him, "I won't but…don't complain to me tomorrow!"

He banged Renji's insides so hard that before long, they both lost control. Even though he had cum already, Renji was the first, screaming Sanji's name and spraying his own sheets with cum. As he came, Renji's hole tightened around Sanji, who'd already been at his limit. His fingers bit hard into Renji's skin, he gritted his teeth and cried out as he poured his cum inside the other man. They both lay twitching for minutes afterward.

Eventually, Sanji had the presence of mind to pull out, and collapsed next to Renji. After a few moments, he muttered, "Shit."

"Mm," Renji murmured in agreement.

They were silent for a long time after, and Sanji felt himself getting sleepy, so he closed his eyes. Then an unusual sound made him open them again. He glanced over at Renji. Like something out of a porn film, though Sanji had been fucking him silly only moments ago, Renji's fingers were softly thrusting inside his asshole as he panted and let out small noises of pleasure. Sanji stared at him, trembling. Then he gritted his teeth.

He threw his arms around Renji, startling him. "You asshole!" Sanji cried.

"Wha-…I wasn't…why…?" Renji stammered.

"Wake me up if you're going to do that kind of thing! Damn it! How can you be so sexy, but so clueless about sex?! Let me do you again."

"Huh?! Well…um…okay."


End file.
